Forum:Inheritance Suspected Outcomes/Archive 4
Cover of Book 4 The title page of Book 4 will feature a green dragon, as the cover page has already been released. Name of Book 4 A huge and widely speculated possibility for the title of book 4 is Aren. Christopher Paolini has stated that the title of the fourth book will be :something that Eragon inherits, and Eragon inherited Aren from Brom, his father. Also, Book 4 could be called Brom. There are two books with E'' as the first letter, so there could also be 2 books with ''B as the first letter. Also, another reason Book 4 could be called Brom, is that Eragon is the first book in the series and Brom is his father so Brom could be a good name for the last book in the series. Hence Inheritance. Also four has four letters and so does Brom. :Some of your reasons makes no sense. The number of letters has nothing to do with the plot, nor does what letter the book titles start with.^ Wow. You really want to have it called Brom. While the ideas are nice and the sentiments great, I don't think that's the name. You never know though! :::Why would Paolini name the 4th book Brom? He was great and everything, but he's dead and has nothing further to advance with the story, unless something really weird happens. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 203.22.23.9 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 06:24, May 2, 2011. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. ::::In an interview with his editor, Paolini said that the title of the book has something to do with Inheritance. The title may be something that Eragon would probably inherit. This has led some to believe that the title will be Shur'tugal, ''as Eragon stands to inherit the riders' legacy when he defeats Galbatorix. 'Legacy' is also sometimes speculated as the last title as that would cover many aspects that Eragon has, or possibly will, inherit. :::::Another possibility for the title of the fourth book is Eldunarí. Eragon could inherit the Eldunarí of Bid'Daum or find the Eldunarí of Brom's dragon, Saphira I. ::::::Another possible name could be Bromsson, since it's related to inheritance, as told by the author. Also, Eragon and Eldest are both of 6 letters and begin with ''E. Similarly, Brisingr and Bromsson would be of 8 letters and would begin with B. :::::::It is also possible that the name of the book would be Bid'Daum if he finds the Eldunarí of Bid'Daum, therefore stating that Eragon would inherit the Eldunarí of Bid'Daum. ::::::::Another possibility is that the name of book 4 could be Destiny. Titles at this point in time are all broad speculation, as only the inheritance part has been stated. The title of the book might also be Empire, as what Christopher Paolini planned to called his final book in the first place. :The cover of the book is green with a green dragon, of there is no doubt. When I sent a letter to christopher paolini asking him when the book's coming out and what's the name of the book, he sent a letter back saying the when not sure but the name he said to guess because each book has the info. Who dies in each book's end. THe name of each book. HE said these were clues. ::As of 3/24/2011, the title the book will be published with is 'Inheritance'. :::Actually, they said that the book's name is literally INHERITANCE —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 75.84.4.61 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 02:56, April 25, 2011. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. ::::No the name is Inheritance not literally Inheritance. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 94.171.235.235 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 18:28, April 28, 2011. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. :::::The title will be Inheritance. ::::::the books name is inheritance and is coming out November 8, 2011 this is official